nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SuperCynda/Top 10 maps of Zombies!
Let me first say sorry for the list thing.... Didn't know what it was.... so please someone delete it! But without further ado, yeah no drumroll..... Top 10 maps of Zombies! :D So I was sitting around, ignoring my English Final Paper and decided to write this. Basically This is going to be a series of Top Tens based on my favorite (or least favorites) in the Zombies Game mode! So yeah suggest things for the next one pls! :D #10 Die Rise! So this is the map that pretty much saved BOII zombies. Was it a good map? Yeah, but there is a reason that there has not been a vertical map since this one- the fall damage and stuff sucked! Also the characters were bland like last time and the easter egg was ridiculously hard just because of the first part! the damn elevators never were in sync! Besides that, the perk was a good idea, but in the end it was pretty bad... Uhhh the wall weapons were insanely good! You have the SVU, PDW, Sliquifier, and the best gun since the PPSH-41, the AN-94. #9 Nuketown Zombies! This was a good map to challenge yourself. Why is it challenging? Jug can spawn at round 20 or latter if you are unlucky! besides that the idea was good and the map itself was a great way to get better at using the Mustang and Sally and the Ray Gun, it was also a good way to get real good at training without Jug! Wall weapons were okay and the wonder weapon was like NOT EXISTANT! and there were no new perks.... #8 Buried! A really good noob map! Get setup with the AN-94, Ray Gun Mk. II, Paralyzer, and 5 perks all by round 1! The easter egg was a b*tch to do (never did it, sadly) and Leroy would always walk INTO your bullets then get all pissy and go cry in his cell. Besides that, the new perk was good, and the weapons were good, but a little too OP. #7 Ascension! This is where the actual story started in Zombies, but it was the only easter egg that didn't give a trophy.... The new perks were GENIUS! defiantly in my top 5 favorite! PHD is just, wow yay! I have not played much of this map, but I do like it. The OP trinity of the Tunder Gun (lol Dahi you little....), Mustang and Sally, and Ray Gun..... Yeah..... Moneys were annoying though. #6 Kino Der Toten! Simple map that required no skill. Well, you have to know how to train but besides that. Just get a Skullcrusher and the Thunder Gun and run on the stage. Not much else to say. #5 Moon! A map that surprised me when it was released. The only map were you can get a perk and Mustang and Sally before round 1! Other than that the perk was cool, and the wonder weapon is cool too..... haven't played much of this map but I mean playing as Samantha? That is sick! #4 Verrückt! Classic. Not much else to say. Perks! Traps! Talking characters! PPSH-41! YAY! #3 Origins! Fun map, challenging, great wonder weapons, great new perk machine, great story, great wall weapons! #2 Nacht der Untoten! 'Nuff said. #1 Mob of the Dead! Was there really even a doubt? Best map by far. The perk is great, the wonder weapons are great, the boss is great, the story is great, the whole f*cking map is great! Category:Blog posts